


Prayer

by jotakakintheback



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Simple and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotakakintheback/pseuds/jotakakintheback
Summary: Just once, I want a simple life with you.





	Prayer

Once. 

Just once I'd like to have a normal life with you.

No more Devilman, no more Satan, let us just be both human and enjoy a simple life.

Thats my prayer, I swore years ago that I wouldn't waste my time praying like this, but damn it all. 

I just want you.

Suddenly my heart stops, and so does this timeline.

Now we are kids again, in a small village on some coast somewhere. I can't bring myself to care where I am because I am satisfied.

I am with you.

Jenny is no where in this timeline and it makes me optimistic. Maybe father had heard my pleas and took pity on me.

Your innocent smile makes my heart flutter in my chest and sometimes I forget how terrible I am.

How terrible I am to always bring you into my trouble. 

An ache pulls at my chest and the want to make you a Devilman almost takes over me. 

No. This time I'll get it right.

Your parents are leaving for buisiness and you're leaving to stay with a family friend.

I'd never been here for this part. You left before I could make you stay and now I was alone again.

The ache in my chest returns but not because of Devilman, its because I miss you. 

Jenny returns and takes me to Japan.

We are middle schoolers now and I'm glad you never forgot me.

Jenny can't read my mind anymore and I can no longer read hers. Maybe it is because this time we are human.

You made some new friends and they make me furious.

They have done nothing except be nice and I hate them.

Jealousy. 

I won't ever say this aloud to you.

Miki is a fast girl you live with, you live so close all the time and I envy it. I want to be by your side all the time.

We always have sleepovers and after school I walk you home. 

I make her uncomfortable and she is still kind to me.

I hate her.

I am not the only one, another Miki envys her too, but not the way I do.

The other Miki is slower, she tries to outrun Miki but never can. 

Shame.

Not my problem.

We are now teens and I am relieved. 

You're still a small and cheerful human and sometimes I don't trust myself not to ruin things.

Kids at school take your shoes and ties sometimes. 

You get upset when I hurt them or steal from them.

I don't deserve you, but I'm so greatful.

We have more sleepovers and sometimes I stay for weeks at a time in your home. 

We have gotten closer and closer, our hands touch as do our lips. 

Love.

It exists, I was just too terrible to see it.

The ache returns but I ignore it like I always have.

Miki seems happy for us, my hate for her just melts into insecurity.

She is wonderful and all you deserve.

Sometimes I consider running away and letting you be happy and enjoy the life you deserve.

I am selfish.

I stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, uhhj I have an instagram if your interested at clout.of.the.wild so i post art n junk


End file.
